


The Ending Is Always The Same And That Same Is That It Ends

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in the middle of the night, I'm Sorry, James Bond/Madeleine Swann mentioned, M/M, fluffy or poetic, if that's an excuse, sometimes uneccecarily deep, starts in that last scene with Bond and Q, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has the choice. He chooses Madeleine. Q is left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending Is Always The Same And That Same Is That It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Spectre today and I hate how it ended. Because all the time there where this subtile presence of 00Q in the movie and then the ending was straight af, it broke my heart. So I decided to write this.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. If you find any language mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> I watched Spectre in German, maybe the quotes are not correct.

"I thought you were gone."  
"I was. But one last favor, Q."  
He smiles and James sees all his love in this dark eyes, darker than his curls in the light of a new moon at midnight. And James remembers why he loved that man. He is young, but that isn't a weakness, James learned that. He is way more talented at doing what he does than Bond is at killing. James learned everything he can. Q just somehow seemed to know and understand naturally. Q is young, but not innocent. He didn't kill people by pulling a trigger, he killed people by pressing a key on a keyboard seeming as harmless as Q seems to be. James loved him for his strength, his gentleness, for always being a constant in his life, even when everything seemed to be too much and he tried to push Q away.  
He loved him for the way he drinks his tea, for the look on his face when there's a new problem to solve, for the adorable sight he offers when he's in his pyjamas.   
Q's always been there for him. He was a friend. But times change just as people do. James found Madeleine. Madeleine found James. The one that was hidden for a long time behind three empty numbers.   
Q cached a glimpse of that James when they kissed and he felt James relax and just let go of all troubles and worries he always pretends he doesn't have. When James told him "I love you" and meant it.   
He also sees that James slip away with every kill, every injury that makes him suffer, every fake smile, every joke that was only meant to hide the true feelings of a hurt man.   
And Madeine searched for that James in every word, every action and every kiss. He made James see and accept himself just the way he once was. He still is, when he allows himself to forget about who he is supposed to be. He decided to be that James once more. With Madeleine, not with Q. Therefore, this is a goodbye.   
Bond steps up into his personal space, cups his face with one hand and pulls him into a deep, long kiss.  
"Don't forget me, Q", he says, softly.  
"How could I, ever?"

He hands him the keys as if that was everything he came for.  
Bond running off into the sunset with Madeleine, a woman not really alike Vesper but neither really different, the shadow Q knew would always be there, hanging over their relationship.  
Q pretends it's alright. He pretends because he understands. Q is MI6. James isn't. Not anymore.  
They don't fit anymore. Maybe they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> If necessary, tags will be added.
> 
> Yes, the title is a Hannibal quote. It's taken from Season 1, Episode 5. I did that because I can and it seemed to fit.
> 
> I think I'll have to look over this once in a while. If you have suggestions for improvements, please let me know.


End file.
